Alguien para Ti
by smosis
Summary: Abatida por un desgarrador divorcio, la vida de Sakura se vuelve patas arriba cuando el mejor amigo de su hijo adolescente enciende las alarmas en su cabeza. Con un aire irreverente y una mente atormentada, logra distraerla de sus pesares. Pero ¿Será suficiente para conquistar a una mujer, que podría ser su madre?
1. Chapter 1

Nueva historia!

De verdad espero que les guste, porque estoy realmente emocionada con ella!

...

* * *

Título: **ALGUIEN PARA TI **

**Resumen:** Encontrar el amor nunca fue sencillo, mucho menos cuando le llevas unos cuantos años. Abatida por un desgarrador divorcio, la vida de Sakura se vuelve patas arriba cuando el mejor amigo de su hijo adolescente enciende las alarmas en su cabeza. Con un aire irreverente y una mente atormentada, logra distraerla de sus pesares. Pero ¿Será suficiente para conquistar a una mujer, que podría ser su madre?

* * *

Siempre se había considerado una mujer precavida y responsable, un ejemplo a seguir. Nunca había cometido un acto ilícito. Seguía las leyes de transito al pie de la letra, nunca había conseguido una multa por exceso de velocidad o por estacionarse donde no debía, y mucho menos, hablaba por teléfono mientras conducía.

Sin embargo, ese día, ya se había saltado unos cuantos altos de luz roja, casi había arrollado a un ciclista en la vía, se pasó casi todo el trayecto gritando por teléfono mientras conducía y decidió que podía estacionarse donde quisiera, porque no conseguía vacantes libres en el estacionamiento de la escuela y porque tenía demasiada prisa para esquivar autos y recorrer las hilera de plazas para conseguir un puesto.

Estaciono la camioneta frente a la entrada de la escuela, donde estaba segura no debería, y se miró por el espejo del retrovisor. La imagen que le devolvía era la de una mujer que no conocía. Sus ojos, verdes, estaban hinchados y enrojecidos a diferencia del resto de su cara que estaba pálida y sus mejillas húmedas tenían rastros del rímel corrido. Pero iba tarde y no tenía tiempo para arreglar el maquillaje y solamente pudo pasarse una toalla húmeda. Limpio todo su rostro y se colocó sus gafas de sol preferidas. Luego salió del auto y enfilo su camino hacia la entrada de la preparatoria.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos casi desiertos del primer piso, escuchando solo el sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo, reconoció por qué pagaba una cantidad ridículamente cara de dinero para la colegiatura de sus hijos. Todo realmente pulcro y estricto, en cada parte que observaba, esa era la impresión que le daba. Los chicos en sus salones, los casilleros sin ninguna huella de vandalismo adolescente, los botes de basura siempre vaciados. Tan distinto del lugar donde ella creció y se educó.

Sin embargo, pese a la notable rectitud del recinto escolar, ella no estaba segura de que fueran suficientes para soportar las personalidades explosivas de sus hijos. Así que en ese momento lo iba a averiguar.

Se detuvo delante del aula ocho, al final de pasillo, se adentró en ella. Al segundo, siete pares de ojos se fijaron en ella. Pero fueron los ojos castaños de la profesora Tenten que expresaron un evidente alivio al verla entrar al aula de clases.

–Señora Namizake, adelante por favor. Tome asiento, con usted presente podremos empezar– Le dijo. Había cruzado unas cuantas palabras amistosas con la profesora de sus hijos, pero en ese momento prefirió pasar de un lado y sin siquiera mirarla tomo asiento en una silla situada justo al lado de su hijo.

Sakura advirtió de las otras personas en el lugar. A su derecha estaba una mujer de cabellos rojos ataviada en un vestido demasiado corto, revelando unas piernas muy tonificadas por muchas horas en el gimnasio. A su lado, estaba un chico, también de cabellos rojos y ojos almendrados. Al fondo y a la izquierda, estaba sentado un muchacho de la misma edad de su hijo, con el cabello rebelde y negro y el uniforme desarreglado. Cuando la profesora alzo la voz nuevamente para dar a conocer el tema de reunión, el chico, que había estado mirando hacia afuera a través de la ventana, giro la cabeza y la observo con unos ojos negros perturbadores.

Y Sakura comprendió al momento por qué la habían llamado de la escuela para que asistiera a una reunión después de terminar la jornada escolar. El chico tenía un hematoma en la cara, justo en la mejilla izquierda, y más abajo, la comisura de su labio estaba agrietada.

–Como comprenderán, las peleas entre alumnos no están permitidas aquí y sus hijos no solo han roto esa regla, sino que han destrozado por completo el laboratorio de química, destrozando materiales que eran esenciales para las prácticas de la materia. Así que no solo tendrán que pagar por lo que han dañado, sino que también recibirán una sanción de dos días, sin derecho a recuperar evaluaciones…–

Mientras que la profesora Tenten continuaba con una larga listas de materiales que la pelea de los chicos había ocasionado, Sakura aparto la vista del chico al fondo del aula y se dirigió a sus hijos.

Ino y Naruto eran gemelos. Naruto era mayor que Ino por siete minutos, pero Ino siempre era la que llevaba la batuta en todo y terminaba mangoneando a su hermano para que las cosas se hicieran como ella quería. Ambos, rubios y de ojos azules, eran tan parecidos a su padre que le dolía tan solo mirarlos en ese momento. Pero de igual manera lo hizo y pudo percatarse del uniforme desarreglado de Naruto y del rostro molesto de Ino, con su ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Pero ambos, se negaban a mirarla. Así que ella dejo de observarlos para interrumpir las acusaciones de la profesora.

–Disculpe Profesora Tenten, me gustaría saber el motivo por el cual comenzó la pelea. – interrumpió, apenas alzando la voz. Sintió a Naruto tensarse a su lado y a Ino revolverse inquieta en su silla. Por un momento nadie hablo, pero luego de unos segundos, fue la mujer pelirroja a su derecha quien respondió.

–No creo que importe mucho, son adolescentes, es normal este tipo de cosas. Solamente díganme cuanto tengo que cancelar. Dejare un cheque y mi hijo y yo nos podremos ir de una vez. – Su voz sonaba a fastidio pero a ella no le importaba mucho la cantidad de dinero que tendría que pagar. Le importaba el motivo por cual su hijo, que siempre era amistoso y cordial con todos, se había metido en la pelea.

–Bueno pues, los chicos no han querido decir ni una palabra al respecto. Sin embargo también me gustaría saber la razón de su altercado. Naruto, Ino. ¿Podrían decirnos porque esto ha ocurrido? – Le pregunto la Profesora a sus hijos. Naruto miro a su hermana, y ella su vez lo miro a él. Ellos siempre hacían eso cuando necesitaban decirse algo y no querían que los demás lo supieran. Era como un tipo de mensaje codificado y secreto. A ella, que era su madre, a veces le divertía, pero en situaciones como esta, deseaba que su complicidad se esfumara. La profesora emitió un suspiro al ver que ninguno iba a responder. Observo hacia el fondo del aula. – ¿Sasuke, tienes algo que contarnos? –

Sakura, quien todavía miraba a sus hijos, giro la cabeza y observo al muchacho. Tenía los ojos pequeños y unas cejas finas, unos mechones negros y rebeldes le caían a cada lado en la cara. Ella lo recordaba, se apellidaba Uchiha, no era un apellido que pase fácilmente desapercibido. Naruto e Ino realizaban reuniones en la casa y él siempre era un invitado regular. Pero casi no socializaba con los otros chicos, salvo con un pequeño grupo, o estaba solo. Siempre solo.

–Sasori tomo mi lápiz. – Tenía una voz grave para ser solo un adolescente. Una pubertad favorecedora, pensó.

– ¿Es eso cierto, Sasori? – Pregunto la profesora. El chico pelirrojo, lanzo un bufido y le dio una mirada arrogante a Sasuke.

–Supongo que si– respondió con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

–Estoy segura que tu padre y yo te damos suficiente dinero como para comprarte todas las cajas de lápices de una librería, como para estés tomando una que no es tuya. – replico su madre, la mujer pelirroja. Sasori solo se encogió de hombros.

–Me gustaba _ese_ lápiz en especial. – respondió petulante. Sakura capto la mentira en un instante.

–Ok, así que el chico toma el lápiz de otro estudiante, estos se meten en una pelea, por un lápiz, destrozan un laboratorio y acaban aquí. Por un lápiz…– dijo Sakura levantando una ceja con escepticismo. Estaba segura que podrían haber inventado una excusa mucho mejor, pero al fin y al cabo sería igual una mentira. – Lo que no entiendo es, como mis hijos se ven involucrados en la pelea. ¿Puedes explicármelo, Naruto? ¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí, con tu hermana además, por un lápiz que no era tuyo? – Pregunto ella observando a sus retoños

Ambos la miraron. Naruto bajo la mirada al darse cuenta que había descubierto la mentira, pero Ino, siempre tan tenaz para todo, incluso para las mentiras, alzo la barbilla en un gesto altivo y decisivo, para que no cupiera duda de su palabra.

–Siempre dices que debemos apoyarnos unos a los otros, y que la amistad es más fuerte cuando expresamos un apoyo sincero. Bueno, pues, Sasuke necesitaba apoyo y Naruto se lo dio. No creas que yo también pelee mama, jamás. Solo les di apoyo moral. – Respondió apremiante con una sonrisa en los labios haciendo que sus ojos azules se achicaran en la esquinas. Eran tan bonita, tan elocuente y tenaz. Sakura no quería que esa sonrisa se le borrara de los labios nunca, y se habría jurado hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos para hacer a sus hijos felices, pero ahora, ya no estaba tan segura. El corazón se le encogió dolorosamente.

– ¡Es cierto mama! Somos muy buenos amigos ¿Ah qué si? – Le siguió Naruto. Se rasco perezosamente el cabello rubio que le crecía en la nunca. Justo como su padre. Una oleada de rabia le atravesó el cuerpo y se sorprendió al desear que sus hijos tuvieran cabellos rosados y los ojos verdes, como ella.

Se avergonzó al instante. ¿Qué clase de madre era? No podía descargar su rabia y sus pesaren en ellos, en ellos que era lo más hermoso y puro que tenía. Sonrió para ocultar su dolor, y solo para salir del paso termino con ese asunto de la pelea.

–Bueno, por supuesto que lo son, nadie ha dicho lo contrario. Pero yo preferiría que apoyaran a sus amigos de una manera menos… violenta. Así que aceptaran el castigo de la profesora y le prometerán que esto no volverá a repetir, ¿De acuerdo? – Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo. Eso la hizo sonreír un poco más.

–Muy bien, asunto aclarado. ¿Ya nos podemos retirar, cierto? – Replico la mujer pelirroja.

Una vez que los chicos, incluso Sasuke al fondo, dieran su palabra de que lo que ocurrió ese día no volvería a pasar, lograron retirarse. Volvió a recorrer los pasillos de la preparatoria, esta vez en compañía de sus gemelos y en medio de una conversación alegre, llegaron hasta el auto.

–Mama, estoy segura que ahí, no tenías que estacionarte. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste en estacionamiento? – Le pregunto Ino

–Estaba muy lleno, cielo. Ya iba tarde, y como pensé que sería algo rápido me estacione aquí. –

Justo después de quitar el seguro del auto y cuando se proponían a entrar en él, Naruto alzo la voz para llamar a alguien que salía por la puerta principal de la preparatoria.

– ¡Eh Sasuke! ¿Qué te parece un aventón? – Grito su hijo. Sakura quien ya estaba dentro, bajo la ventanilla para observar al chico. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme, y la camisa blanca se le salía de la cinturilla, haciéndolo parecer rebelde y despreocupado. Naruto tenía una pierna metida dentro del auto y un brazo apoyado el techo del vehículo. Bajo la cabeza para observarla – ¿Puede venir con nosotros, verdad mama? – le pregunto. Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Seguro. Iremos a comer pizza, puede venir si quiere. – Le respondió. No lo había pensado antes, pero tal vez, con la presencia de otra persona, los chicos se distraerían y la dejarían a ella con sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

Sasuke terminó de bajar los últimos escalones y se detuvo frente a la camioneta. Sakura escucho a su hijo decirle que irían a comer pizza y que se la pasarían genial. Pero él lo miro sin observarlo realmente y finalmente la miro a ella.

–Vamos Sasuke, luego te dejaremos en tu casa. – le dijo ella. Pensó que a lo mejor era tímido y no quería abusar de la generosidad de la madre de sus amigos, pero algo le dijo que era más que eso.

–Seguro. – Eso fue lo único que dijo antes de meterse en el auto, y durante todo el camino hasta la pizzería de preferencia de los gemelos.

Ino, quien iba en el asiento del copiloto, puso en el reproductor una música especialmente ruidosa, pero que claro, estaba de moda. Era pop… o electrónica. Le daba igual. Mientras los chicos hablaban sin parar acerca de la pelea y de la paliza que había recibido el chico Sasori, de los buenos golpes de Naruto y Sasuke, y del video que subirían a la red… Sakura dejo que su mente se fuera lejos y dejo su cuerpo en automático.

_Señora Namizake, adelante por favor…_ Oh Dios. ¿Cómo decirle a sus hijos, a esas dos personitas que habían pateado en su vientre por nueve meses, a esas dos almas divididas a la mitad… que dejaría de ser la Señora Namizake, para ser solo Sakura Haruno?

¿Cómo decirles, que el matrimonio que había mantenido a sus padres unidos durante diecisiete años, seria destrozado por un divorcio que no solo los dejaría sin un padre a tiempo completo, sino que desestabilizaría sus vidas de un momento a otro? Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y tomo aire para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo, con sus hijos viéndola.

Minato Namizake le había sido infiel por mucho tiempo, pero ella era demasiado cobarde para aceptarlo y plantarle cara. Cada vez que ella descubría algo, se decía que no era el momento para enfrentarlo. O era el cumpleaños de los gemelos, o su suegra se enfermaba. O él llegaba a casa con un viaje prometedoramente fantástico al Caribe, o simplemente le llevaba flores, o perlas, o un vestido exquisito… y ella disfrazaba su rabia con una sonrisa y un beso, y ellos volvían a ser el matrimonio perfecto.

Pero ahora, los chicos se hacían mayores, y Minato hacia decidido que ya era hora para enfrentar la inminente verdad. _ La edad suficiente para decidir con quién quedarse, hijo de perra._ Pensó con amargura. ¿Cómo si no, eran los hechos?

Antes, ellos eran demasiado pequeños y vulnerables, necesitaban de su madre. Ahora, en su último año escolar, tendrían la libertad de decidir a qué universidad ir y el compensaría años de infidelidad a su madre con residencias con todo tipo de comodidades, a lo mejor les compraba un auto. Y a ella… a ella le quedaría esa hermosa casa vacía que tenía, una buena cantidad en el banco, claro –él nunca la dejaría pasar penurias- porque sería el ex marido más generoso jamás visto.

_Mama… mama._

Hijo de perra. Le iba a quitar todo.

– ¡Mama! – grito Ino. Sakura volteo a verla, sus hermosos azules como el cielo la miraban con el ceño fruncido. –Te has pasado la pizzería–.

Diablos.

–Lo siento, cariño. Me distraje pensando en tonterías. Ya doy la vuelta.

– ¿Estas bien, mama? No has dicho nada en todo el camino. Ni siquiera nos reprendiste cuando Naruto dijo que iba a subir el video a la red–

– ¿Ah sí? Pues puedes irte olvidando de eso Naruto, nadie te vera golpeando a un compañero de clases en internet. – Ignoro el _Mamaaaaa _quejumbroso de Naruto –Y no te preocupes cielo, solo estoy un poco cansada, es todo. – Le dijo. Ella pareció habérselo creído, porque aliso las líneas de la frente, y le regalo una sonrisa.

–Tranquila, lo entiendo. Aunque deberías de tomar menos guardias en el hospital. Papa tiene razón, las clínicas privadas te ofrecen mejor pago y consultas menos agotadoras. Así casi ni tendrás que entrar en quirófanos por largas horas. – Le dijo, repitiendo las palabras que su padre le había dicho en una cena.

_Si, tu padre tiene razón. Lo que no les dijo, es que me echa la culpa a mí de no prestarle demasiada atención y que por eso, busco amor en los brazos de otra mujer…_

–Ya te lo he dicho cariño, no voy a abandonar un hospital que yo misma ayude a fundar. Además, no tomo tantas guardias. Lo que me resta de esta semana por ejemplo, lo tengo dedicado solamente a ustedes. Y como estarán suspendidos de clases, estaba pensando que podríamos pasar a visitar a la tia Tsunade en su granja. Desde este viernes al domingo ¿Qué les parece? –

Ella no lo había pensado en lo absoluto. Y se dijo que no debería premiar la suspensión de sus hijos en la escuela con un viaje de fin de semana. Pero necesitaba desesperadamente ocupar su mente en otras cosas para no ceder a la depresión. También para no tener que acudir a la reunión con el abogado el viernes.

Si Minato quería divorciarse, no las tendrían tan fácil. Sería una completa perra.

La idea le había encantado tanto a Ino, que casi había saltado al asiento de atrás para decirle a Naruto que irían de viaje a visitar a su tia Tsunade. Sakura miro por el espejo retrovisor como Naruto lanzaba un grito de emoción y enumeraba las cosas que tendrían que meter a la maleta. Sus botas de piel para montar, su sombrero de vaquero…

Sus hijos hablaban emocionados, casi a gritos y reían y hablaban y volvían a reír. Pero su amigo, Sasuke, solo miraba por la ventana. E incluso cuando ordenaron las pizzas y los refrescos el solo emitía monosílabos, y medias sonrisas que sonaban como bufidos cuando Naruto decía cualquier tontería. Sakura no podía evitar preguntarse, como un chico de esa edad parecía estar tan fuera de contexto con sus hijos tan jóvenes y elocuentes. Parecía tan mayor y maduro, aunque su cuerpo mostrase todo lo contrario.

Era casi de la misma contextura que Naruto, tal vez más alto y más delgado. La manga corta de la camisa del uniforme de permitía dejar ver unos brazos delgados pero algo formados, con las suaves curvar de donde seguro tendría grandes músculos. Era un adolescente, seguro que dentro de un tiempo estaría interesado en pesas y envases de proteínas. Tenía la espalda ancha y un abdomen plano. Con su constitución corporal y esa cara perfilada seguro tendría varias chicas interesadas en ser su interés amoroso.

Tras pagar la cuenta, tomaron el camino de vuelta a casa. El celular de Ino le indico que tenía una llamada y el resto del camino se enfrasco en una conversación con una amiga de la escuela. Naruto se centró en su teléfono también, pero Sakura solo observo como tecleaba sin parar en la pantalla, lo que le llevo a preguntarse, si tendría ya una novia. Vaya, tal vez su insufrible casi ex marido tuviera algo, solo un poco de razón. Solo esperaba que Ino no le preguntara sobre pastillas anticonceptivas o encontrara condones en la habitación de Naruto. Estaba segura que le daría un ataque cardiaco.

–Puede dejarme después del siguiente semáforo, señora Namizake. –dijo Sasuke. Sakura casi había olvidado que iba en el auto.

– ¿Seguro? Puedo llevarte directamente a tu casa, Sasuke. Seguro que tus padres se preocuparan por que no has llegado temprano de la escuela. – Nada más decirlo, tuvo el presentimiento de que había dicho algo estúpido. Ningún representante estaba junto a él en el aula de clases. Debido a las estrictas reglas de la preparatoria, dudaba que no hubieran sido avisados de la reunión.

–No se preocupe, a ellos no les importara. – Le dijo, mientras la miraba a través del espejo retrovisor. Ella no dijo nada más y se detuvo después del semáforo en una parada de autobuses. Antes de salir de abrir la puerta, le dio un codazo de despedida a Naruto, quien levanto rápido la cabeza en su dirección. Los gemelos se despidieron de él rápidamente y Sakura bajo la ventanilla. Se preguntó si iba a tomar el autobús para llegar a su casa o si vivía cerca de allí. El volvió a mirarla directamente ella deseo bajarse con lentes de sol para que su mirada no la perturbara tanto. Pero se sintió ridícula al instante, era solo un chico.

–Gracias. – Le dijo. Los rayos del sol le sacaban destellos azulados en el cabello rebelde y los ojos negros le recordaban a un depredador en acecho. Era apuesto, pensó con vergüenza. Unos cuantos años más y sería un hombre verdaderamente enloquecedor. Ella se despidió con la mano y le obsequio una sonrisa. Luego subió la ventanilla y abordo las calles del centro de la ciudad nuevamente, pero no pudo resistirse a mirar atrás. El camino lo que restaba de la cuadra y doblo en una esquina a la izquierda.

–Naruto, ¿Vive Sasuke cerca de aquí? – Pregunto a su hijo con ligera curiosidad. El levanto la vista de su celular.

–Si, en el primer condominio de apartamentos a la izquierda. ¿Por qué? – Sakura no pudo resistirse a fisgonear en la vida del chico.

– ¿Sabes porque los padres de Sasuke no han asistido a la reunión de padres hoy? –

–Sasuke no tiene padres mama, fallecieron cuando era un niño. Solo tiene a su tio, que no tiene hijos pero que tiene su custodia, y a un hermano que no ve hace mucho tiempo. – Le dijo. Sakura se sintió como una intrusa en una historia que no le pertenecía, así que pese a querer saber más, dejo de preguntar.

Centro la vista en las calles de ciudad, y conforme dejaban atrás los altos edificios y las autopistas concurridas para llegar a su tranquilo vecindario, los espectros de sus pensamientos la atormentaban cada vez más.

Deseo entrar en otro universo, uno donde no hubiera maridos infieles ni hijos adolescentes a los que contrales un divorcio.

Deseo regresar el tiempo, hacer frente a su verdad y tomar sus hijos, su carrera naciente y largarse de ahí.

Deseo no ser una cobarde justo en ese momento, presentarse a la cita del abogado el viernes con la frente en alto y decirle que no quería ni un quinto de su dinero, ni sus consideraciones asquerosas.

Pero se encontró haciendo una sencilla maleta en la noche de ese día, contestando con evasivas las preguntas de los chicos. Sin embargo, no pudo evadir sus sueños, donde Minato cenaba con ella y con sus hijos en esa casa que tanto adoraban. Pero había otro invitado en la mesa. Un chico pálido de cabellos negros, que la miraba con sus oscuros ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

.

El lunes, Sakura regreso al hospital. Pero fue el jueves, que su secretaria le aviso que tenía una visita en su consultorio.

Caminando en los pasillos con su bata blanca, disfrazo el nudo en su garganta y sus ganas de correr en dirección contraria, con una sonrisa a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

Se había creado cierta reputación en el hospital, así que la destacada Doctora Sakura Haruno, no podía hacer un desplante solo porque su marido infiel la esperaba en el consultorio.

No quería verlo. Minato sabía cómo meterse a la gente en el bolsillo. Con su sonrisa conciliadora y su poder con las palabras, podría acabar con la guerra en oriente medio. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero era tan gentil y comprensivo, que no conocía ni a una sola persona que lo odiara. Bueno pues, ella comenzaba a odiarlo cada día más, pensó con amargura.

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo encontró observando las áreas verdes a través de la ventana con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón de vestir. Luego se volteo al verla entrar y se quedó mirándola lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Y ahí estaba la razón por la cual no quería verlo. Nunca más.

Dios, era tan guapo. Se había enamorado de el a los diecisiete años, cuando era poco más que una niña. Habían tenido un noviazgo corto, tuvieron que cazarse a los diecinueve porque ella se había quedado embarazada. Sin embargo nunca lo sintieron como un error, al menos ella no. Solo después de tantos años de matrimonio, se preguntaba si había dado su amor por hecho, si en realidad, los fuertes valores morales de Minato se habían interpuesto entre ellos y su futuro.

Su boca parecía haberse sellado cuando todos sus recuerdos acudieron a su mente de un golpe demoledor. Pero se sintió estúpida al tener que recordar algo que había pasado hace tanto tiempo. Levanto la barbilla orgullosamente mientras le sostenía la mirada, ella no tenía ningún remordimiento de conciencia, era él el que debería sentir vergüenza ante ella.

–Sakura… ¿Cómo estás? – El saludo con una suavidad tan poco propia en los hombres de su edad, pero no por eso parecía menos varonil. Ella lo miro solo unos segundos más antes de rodear es escritorio y sentarse en su silla.

–Muy bien, gracias. Toma asiento. – le respondió sin verlo realmente y señalo las dos sillas delante de ella, al otro lado de la mesa. El declino levantando una mano mientras respondía que estaba bien como estaba. –Bien, entonces ¿Qué se te ofrece? –

Era como hablar como un extraño, pero en cierta forma, así lo era. Había desconocido completamente a ese hombre hace unas semanas, se habían alejado tanto el uno del otro, que eran dos extraños viviendo bajo un mismo techo, compartiendo unos hijos preciosos… aparentando una unión que estaba en la cuerda floja año tras año.

Ella comenzó a tomar papeles del escritorio y a cumularlos unos sobre otros en una esquina, sin verlos ni ordenando nada realmente. El, que la conocía de tantos años, sabía que estaba nerviosa. Otro punto más para odiarlo.

Minato exhalo aire sonoramente, cansado de tantas discusiones, solo quería marcar una bandera blanca entre ellos.

–Creo que sabes bien a que vengo – dijo con una sonrisa de derrota en los labios. Sakura barrió el escritorio con la mirada buscando que más papeles apilar, pero todo estaba en perfecto orden. Se dijo que era el momento de enfrentar cosas y zanjar ese asunto de una vez por todas. Levanto la mirada y alzo una ceja, apretando los labios. – No te presentaste al citatorio el viernes –

Sakura sintió un ramalazo de vergüenza. Había sido tan inmadura y cobarde de su parte que aún no se lo perdonaba a sí misma. Pero el fin de semana en casa de su tía, parcialmente alejada de sus problemas, habían aclarado su mente.

Sin embargo, una cosa era aceptarlo y retomar su vida en pensamientos optimistas y positivos, que hacerlo en hechos. Menos aun cuando lo tenía a él frente a ella.

–Ya había planificado un viaje con los chicos a casa de mi tía, está enferma y sabes que soy la única pariente que le queda. De todas formas, cualquier cosa que tengas que hablar acerca de los trámites, puedes hablarlo con mi abogado. – le dijo. Minato ladeo la cabeza. Ella sabía lo que hacía, estaba buscando la manera de mitigar la situación, seguramente algo para no parecer tan desgraciado. –Si es todo lo que tenías que decirme, te pido me disculpes, pero tengo a unos cuantos pacientes que atender antes de terminar la jornada de hoy. –

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo rubio despeinando los mechones que le caían en la frente. Tenía los ojos azules, que les había heredado a sus hijos. Olvidando lo anterior dicho, tomo la silla a su izquierda y tomo asiento. Levanto los antebrazos y cruzo las manos en el escritorio; tuvo el impulso de echarse para atrás para evitar sido alcanzada, pero era una reverenda estupidez. Al inclinarse, la camisa de vestir azul marino se adhirió completamente a los hombros. No era un hombre musculoso, pero mantenerse en forma nunca le había sido un problema.

–Sakura, por favor. No quiero hacer de esto un infierno para todos, especialmente para los chicos. Quiero dejar en claro todo, respetar tus derechos y los míos, quiero…–

– ¿Derechos? – lo interrumpió con escepticismo en la voz. – ¿Tú crees que tengo derechos? Vaya, quiero escucharlos entonces. – dijo con amargura. Minato suspiro.

–Por supuesto que tienes derechos. Tantos como yo, y como nuestros hijos. Quiero que sepas que a ellos nunca les faltara mi presencia y no te preocupes por su futuro, voy a encargarme que tengan todo lo que se merecen y todo mi apoyo incondicional. Los amo tanto como los amas tú –

–No es a mí a quien tienes que decirle eso. Pero supongo que ya buscaras la mejor manera de explicarles el porqué de cada cosa ¿no? – Minato bajo la vista a sus manos unidas, sin la alianza dorada en su dedo. – ¿Sabes que me preguntaron hoy en el desayuno? Preguntaron por tu ausencia, saben que no estás en tus muy famosos viajes de negocios, así que me preguntaron si habíamos discutidos. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo Ino? Dijo: Mama, peleaste con papa. Era una afirmación. Como si se diera por hecho que soy yo la que comenzó una disputa. –

Sintió que había levantado la voz y qué respiraba con mayor fuerza. Inspiro profundamente tratando de encontrar un poco de calma en su interior pero solo consiguió una furia tremenda. Ya lo había gritado, insultado y abofeteado, pero solo bastaba un poco de chispa para encender la hoguera de la rabia en su interior.

–Te prometo que voy a encontrar la manera de hablar con ellos, voy…–

–No quiero que me prometas nada. Me prometiste amor eterno y fidelidad y mira hasta donde nos llevaron tus promesas. – dijo secamente. El rostro del hombre se ensombreció. – No quiero tus consideraciones ni tus excusas. No quiero escucharte decir mis derechos porque los conozco muy bien y pretendo hacerlos valer, hasta el último de ellos. No quiero que endulces tus faltas ante mis hijos para salir airoso de todo, y ni se te ocurra Minato, escúchame bien, ni se te ocurra mancharme a mí con tus mierdas. Fuiste tú y solo tú, quien comenzó este infierno. – sentía que podía escupir fuego y exhalar humo. Algo en ella estaba hirviendo y quemándose por dentro.

Minato se levantó bruscamente de la silla, casi tirándola en el proceso. Había sido ante sus ojos, siempre una persona pacifica, pero ahora parecía dispuesto a quitarle cabeza del cuello.

–Nunca, Sakura, nunca te metería a ti en mis problemas. Mucho menos delante de nuestros, y quiero que quede claro, nuestros hijos. Acepto todos y cada uno de mis errores y aunque tarde, voy a tratar de hacer una cosa bien, amar a esos chicos como solo puede hacerlo un padre. Pero, por amor a Dios, deja de echarme en cara algo que tengo presente día a día. Estas son mis decisiones y vas a tener que aceptarlas, tanto como quieras o como no. –

Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse dando un portazo al salir.

Sentía el pulso elevado. El corazón en la boca. Pero luego de unos minutos mirando a la pared blanca, cuando la adrenalina había abandonado su cuerpo, esa sensación tan conocida hacia estragos en ella. Tristeza.

Una profunda tristeza por lo que fue y que ahora nunca lo será nuevamente. Había amado a ese hombre profundamente durante años, un amor que no le permitía hacerle frente a una verdad latente, por el miedo de perderlo. De perder a una persona dejo de pertenecerle hace mucho.

Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

_Estas son mis decisiones y vas a tener que aceptarlas_

Las acepto Minato. Pero no puedes controlar que no me duelan tus elecciones. Se dijo antes de llorar en la soledad de esas cuatro paredes.

.

.

.

El viernes, al final de la jornada en el hospital, pensó que el día no había terminado y que, como no tendría más guardias por esa semana tendría algo de tiempo para buscar a los gemelos a la escuela y podrían pasar el resto del día en el centro comercial.

No los había visto mucho toda semana, o salía muy tarde del hospital y los encontraba dormidos, o las guardias solo les permitía verlos marcharse en la mañana a la escuela. Se quitó la bata, la colgó y luego tomo su bolso.

Cuando abordo las calles de la ciudad se dio cuenta de que hacia un día precioso, eran las cuatro y media de la tarde y el sol estaba en su punto más acogedor. Se sentía ligeramente en paz ese día y encendió el reproductor de la camioneta.

Casi no escuchaba música, aunque cuando era joven no hacía más que bailar cuando escuchaba una canción en la radio. Sonrió al recordarlo, le encantaba bailar, era un poco hippi en ese entonces, pero fue la mejor época de su vida. Era joven, hermosa, y alegre, sin mucho en la cartera pero lo suficiente para ser feliz.

El repertorio musical estaba lleno de canciones de artistas del momento, y recordó que era la lista preferida de Ino. Su joven hija con sus gustos musicales ruidoso eran lo más alejado de la paz que experimentaba ese día. Probó con la radio.

Sonaba Top of the world de The Carpenters. Justo lo que necesitaba ese dia, pensó.

Veinte minutos más tarde estaba frente a la secundaria. Los chicos normalmente salían a las cinco de la tarde, por lo que aún le sobraban diez minutos, los que aprovecho para maquillarse. Un poco de base, rímel y labial eran suficientes. No era una mujer de rasgos extraordinarios ni de belleza exuberante, pero habia adquirido el habito de estar siempre presentable.

Pero veinte minutos después, cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes abandonaban el recinto escolar, Sakura no veía rastro alguno de las cabezas rubias de sus hijos. Siempre eran los primeros en salir, apurados en abandonar las clases, dando despedidas a sus amigos en el camino.

A las cinco con veinte minutos, cuando observo a Sasuke Uchiha salir con los últimos estudiantes, pensó que por fin saldrían. Pero iba solo, con la mochila colgando de un brazo. Bajaba los últimos escalones de la entrada hacia la derecha, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento de la escuela donde esperaba el transporte escolar, pero ella bajo la ventanilla de la camioneta.

– ¡Sasuke! – grito. El volteo al escuchar el sonido de una voz llamándole. Al reconocerla se acercó a ella. Sakura le sonrió.

–Señora Haruno – le saludo, con su voz ronca y con su rostro serio y pálido.

– ¿Sabes si mis hijos se van a tardar más? Por favor, no me digas que los volvieron a castigar. – Sasuke frunció el ceño levemente.

– ¿Naruto no le dijo que el señor Namizake venia por ellos hoy? –

La sonrisa de Sakura se congelo en una mueca de labios palidos.

Oh Dios… iba a decirles del divorcio hoy.

De repente su día se volvió gris aunque la cálida brisa de una tarde de mayo le soplaba en la cara. La paz y tranquilidad que había sentido hace unos momentos se había evaporado como gotas de lluvia en verano. Había llegado el momento más temido de todo ese proceso. El juicio de sus hijos.

Trato de componerse ante la mirada inquisitiva del adolescente.

–No me lo mencionaron. Debió buscarlos antes de la hora de salida ¿cierto? –

–Se saltaron la última clase – le dijo.

–Bien. Supongo que estarán en casa dentro de poco. Gracias, Sasuke – él inclino la cabeza en repuesta. Pero antes de dar la vuelta en la dirección que originalmente iba, le recorrió el rostro con sus ojos oscuros.

Sakura sintió una especie de dejavu al mirar esos ojos. Luego recordó la noche en que en sus sueños estaba el chico. Una sensación extraña la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies y se concentró en su piel. Era como una respuesta a ese mirar tan profundo. Era ridículo y perturbador.

Finalmente ladeo los labios y dejo ver una media sonrisa que pareció más bien un bufido y se retiró.

Sakura se le quedo observando la espalda. Que chico tan raro, pensó, pero más raro aún era la respuesta de su cuerpo ante su joven presencia. Por Dios, era una mujer de treinta y seis años a la que le parecía atractivo un chico de diecisiete años. Sasuke camino entre unos árboles para doblar hacia la derecha de la secundaria, luego no pudo verlo más.

Sacudió la cabeza, subió la ventanilla y encendió el auto.

Hacia tanto tiempo que un hombre no la miraba de esa forma, tan profunda, y que lo hiciera el mejor amigo de su hijo le provoco una sensación extraña en el abdomen, casi un cosquilleo.

La música en la radio ya no le parecía tranquilizadora y las voces suaves de los artistas de su época de juventud habían sido reemplazadas por una melodía latina. La apago mientras el miedo crecía dentro de ella cada vez más rápido a medida que se acercaba más a su hogar.

Y al estacionarse en el garaje y encontrarse en la soledad de esa casa enorme, perdió todo rastro de valentía que se había propuesto mantener hasta el final.

_Lo que pasa contigo, es que te asusta tanto la idea de fracasar como esposa y como madre, que te olvidaste de lo más importante, ser y que te hagan feliz en el proceso. No puedes bazar tu felicidad en tener a esas personas a tu lado, si, tu esposo te puso los cuernos. Pues que se vaya y se acabó. No vas a convertir tu vida en una flagelación constante solo porque eres la millonésima mujer que pone su firma en un acta de divorcio. _

Las palabras de Tsunade resonaban en su cabeza como las campanas de una iglesia al aviso de una misa, en su caso, avisaban a su cordura que se venía una serie de deprimentes ideas.

Dentro, su casa era su más preciada adquisición material. Cuando la compraron no era más que una planta principal vacía con toques rústicos. Minato había insistido en derribar la chimenea y los paneles de madera del siglo pasado. Ella se había negado porque los paneles, la chimenea y los ventanales formaban parte del carácter de la casa. Así que se encargó de combinar su encanto propio con sus gustos personales y obtuvo como resultado habitaciones con alfombras y sofás llenos de almohadas de muchos colores. Era tan vivas y alegre en ese entonces ¿Cuándo había perdido la alegría?

Con el tiempo los sofás pasaban de moda y los paneles de madera sufrieron el daño irreparable de los años. Su profesión y los niños la ocupaba a tiempo completo, e inevitablemente, relevo todas las tareas del hogar y la renovación que tanto quería hacer por sí misma, a personas que convirtieron su hogar alegre y lleno de colores a una casa moderna, marrón y crema.

Pero aun así la amaba. Amaba el hogar donde crecieron sus pequeños, amaba ese pequeño dormitorio donde aún tenía sus cunas y sus juguetes, su pequeña ropa. Amaba esa cocina donde horneaba dos pasteles, chocolate y fresa, cada año. Amaba ese jardín donde aún estaba un par de columpios oxidados y desolados. Amaba ese dormitorio donde había amado y se había dejado amar.

Al principio la ira no le permitía ver todo con claridad. Ahora, se daba cuenta que era eso lo que la estaba consumiendo. El miedo a la soledad.

No era la traición de su esposo, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en la mujer en discordia. Era esa la razón de tantos años de hacerse la vista gorda, de mirar para otro lado para no caer en el abismo, cuando ni siquiera tenía un matrimonio convencional.

Ni siquiera recordaba la fecha de la última vez que habían hecho el amor. Solía conformarse con tenerlo a su lado en la cama, o con prepararle el café en las mañanas. Se había conformado con tan poco, que las pequeñas atenciones que recibía eran un salvavidas para ese barco que se iba al fondo.

Todo mundo le dijo que era una mujer fuerte cuando se convirtió en madre siendo tan joven y luego obtuvo un título en medicina. Pero era mentira. Era tan frágil que ahora todos sus logros y sus recuerdos no le bastaban para no rendirse al miedo de quedar sola en esa gran casa vacía.

.

.

* * *

**Siento que tardo años en escribir un capitulo mas o menos decente... pero es la consecuencia de mezclar las clases con un trabajo.**

**Espero que les guste!**


End file.
